Less talking and more kissing
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Kurt asks Puck for advice, which eventually leads to something else. AU, read explanations inside.


**Title: **Less talking and more kissing**  
>Summary: <strong>Kurt asks Puck for advice, which eventually leads to something else. AU read explanations inside.**  
>Warnings: <strong>AU, OOC, mentions of abuse and attempt at rape. And some sexual situations, but nothing too graphic**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, and it will never be either, unfortunately

**Author's note: **In this AU the jocks (as in my other Glee fics) are nice. And I'm ignoring Kurt's crush on Finn and Blaine doesn't exist. Eventual Purt in here.

* * *

><p>"Noah?"<br>Puck looked up from where he was shoving stuff into his locker and came face to face with one very uncomfortable-looking Kurt Hummel:

"What's up, dude?"

"Could I speak with you, privately?"

Puck nodded, intrigued (and a bit worried, not that he'd ever admit that) by Kurt's vulnerable tone that was very out of character for the normally confident and superior countertenor.

They went to the empty choir room, as school was over for the day and everybody wanted to make the most out of their Friday, and Kurt made sure the doors were shut and locked. Now Puck was even more curious about what Kurt wanted:  
>"So, what's going on?"<p>

"I…uhm… I have a question." Kurt said this so fast it took time for Puck to actually sort out his words.

"Sure, go on."

"It's… about s…sex." Kurt stammered, looking extremely embarrassed.

Aha! Now he got it:  
>"So you came to the most badass sex-shark of all Lima, Ohio to ask advice. Good call dude, ask away."<p>

"Well, I… Wait, talking about gay sex doesn't make you uncomfortable?" Now Kurt's embarrassed look changed into a confused one.

"Nah, sex is sex. Besides, you know this school has changed, no homophobes here…"

"No, just overprotective jocks," Kurt muttered under his breath and continued: "Yeah I know that. But that doesn't make you an expert on gay sex."

"We all read up about it, and Berry was happy to lecture us about it. Who else would you ask for advice? No offence dude, but your old man is hardly the right person to talk with about that, Finn told me he was really uncomfortable when he tried to give you The Talk." They had both moved to sit down on the chairs in the room by now.

"Okay… Yeah, I knew that about my dad. So, uhm… I know the mechanics and… everything, but how do you seduce someone?"

"Well, you could dress in sexy clothes, leave some hints now and then and eat phallic food like bananas. Wait… Who are you seducing?"

"You know what phallic means?" Kurt asked, amused, at the same time and then processed Puck's question: "Oh, well… I'm not… I'm not seducing anyone. I should go now." Kurt said and got up from the chair and got his bag and hurried towards the door: "Thanks for the advice Noah."

"Are you still seeing that Nick guy?" Puck asked after him, but Kurt had already hightailed down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

'That Nick guy' was a guy, called Nick, that Kurt had been dating. Nick was from another school and everyone at McKinley knew he was a douche bag. Kurt had said he had broken it off with the guy when all of them had urged him to. But now it seemed he hadn't. And he was planning to have sex with the guy? Over Puck's gorgeous, dead body!

The students, mainly the jocks, of McKinley had all changed after a gang of homophobes, whom nobody had seen before, had started stalking Kurt. They had cornered Kurt eventually, close to the football field, and started beating him up when all of the McKinley jocks had jumped in and saved Kurt. But Kurt hadn't come out of it unscathed; he had broken his left arm, sprained his right ankle and got several wounds and scratches. He had also suffered a concussion and a head wound and was unconscious when the jocks had come to his aid. Kurt had been in the hospital for a week, being in some sort of coma half of that time. This had made the non-Glee jocks realize that they were no better than the guys who had done that to Kurt and that hade made them change for the better.  
>This had also lead to the jocks becoming very overprotective, which they hadn't let up on even when those homophobes had been arrested. Kurt wasn't very happy about this, but he didn't usually mind it since they were all good friends now.<p>

Puck growled, he wasn't going to let some douche bag rob Kurt of his innocence. Kurt deserved better than that, and Puck knew the rest of the guys would agree with him. He took out his cell-phone and started dialing.

* * *

><p>It hadn't gone according to plan. Kurt had gained permission from Burt to stay over at a 'friend's' house and Finn had been too late to stop him from going. But Kurt had arrived home an hour later looking very unhappy and refused to talk to anyone.<p>

It was Monday now and everybody was gathered in Glee, the non-Glee jocks were a common sight by now since they liked seeing their friends perform. Kurt was aware that they were going to interrogate him when Glee was over and he did not look forward to telling them about how his attempt to seduce had ended in disaster. And it had made him realize that Nick was a dick (the rhyme so not intended) and had finally broken up with him.  
>A loud stomping in the corridor gained his attention, even though Rachel sang even louder to try and block the noise out. Then the door to the choir room slammed open to reveal a fuming Nick. Before Kurt had the time to react Nick had stalked over to him and started to kiss him. This, on the other hand, made Kurt react instinctively and put his hands on Nick's chest and shoved him away<br>"What the HELL do you think you're doing, you pig? I told you to _never_ touch me again! You should be glad I didn't call the police on you for what you attempted to do this Friday. Now leave!" The jocks were now up from their chairs and formed a half circle around Kurt, all glaring at Nick with eyes that promised murder.

Nick gulped and slowly backed out of the room and proceeded to run out of the school as if the dogs of hell were at his heels. Kurt ran out of the room and to the closest bathroom to rinse his mouth thoroughly. He wished he had some toothpaste with him, but that wasn't something you usually brought to school.  
>"Here" He heard Puck's voice to his right and held forward a bottle of mouthwash. Kurt took it gratefully and rinsed his mouth out again. Then he dried his hands and turned to give Puck the mouthwash back, he wasn't very surprised to see the rest of the guys there, including Mr. Shue who looked worried. He sighed and proceeded to tell them about what had happened that Friday. He told them how he had started seducing Nick, but he had barely begun before Nick was all over him, trying to tear his clothes off. Kurt hadn't wanted it to go so fast so he had shoved Nick off him and slapped him before getting the hell out of there.<p>

When he was done all of the guys had these dark looks in their faces, while the girls looked horrified and Mr. Shue had a blank look on his face which was a bad sign.

"But… We told you to break up with him quite a while ago. Why didn't you?" Mercedes asked, both confused and a bit angry at Kurt's stupidity.

"I… Look, even though there aren't any homophobes here any more there still aren't any guys that are interested in me. Even if Dave and I tried it was obvious it didn't work, and Nick felt like my only chance at a relationship. I guess I thought I could change him." Kurt stared as his feet while he spoke but he could still feel the sympathetic looks he got.

"But why have sex with him?" Puck was straight to the point.

"Experience. Only losers haven't had sex, or at least done something sex related, before college."

"Kurt, dude, that's so unlike you to think like that." Finn said, looking shocked.

Kurt just shrugged, not really knowing how to reply to that.

"I think we should call it quits for the day guys, you all need time to get over this." Mr. Shue said, a steely glint in his eyes as he turned his heel and practically ran towards Sue's office.

* * *

><p>A few days later it turned out that Coach Sylvester and Mr. Shue had worked together to make Nick's life hell without the guy knowing who did it to him. And in the mean time the guys had started to send Kurt on blind dates with guys they approved of, but none that Kurt had much in common with so that didn't do much good.<p>

Kurt had gone down to his room and more or less fell into bed. He didn't have any date this time but the guys were all over to play video games. Kurt had joined them for a while but as midnight had approached he had grown tired and said goodnight to the guys before walking down to his room.

He moaned while his face-less lover sucked on his neck, and started rubbing himself on the guy's thigh that was conveniently placed between his legs. A hand was playing with his nipple while the other kept Kurt's hands above his head. Kurt moaned again.

"Kurt," a voice, sounding a lot like Puck's, said.

Kurt growled and grabbed the guy's shoulder, pulling him down into a searing kiss:  
>"Less talking and more kissing," he demanded of the guy who somehow now was out of the bed , standing on the floor and had more muscles than before. Kurt wrapped his legs around the guy's waist and continued kissing him, the guy responding with more enthusiasm than before.<p>

That was when Kurt realized that this wasn't a dream and he was wrapped around Puck with his hard-on was poking into the area below Puck's belly button. But before Kurt could properly panic Puck was suddenly over him on the bed and staring at him with dark, lustful eyes. Kurt mewled and gripped Puck's shoulders while Puck started biting and sucking on a particular sensitive area of Kurt's throat. He gasped when Puck's hand suddenly was on his hard member and Kurt hurried to unbutton Puck's shirt. And then things proceeded from there.

* * *

><p>Kurt had no idea where Puck had become so good at gay sex, as far as he knew not many girls liked to do it the anal way. But Kurt had been plenty satisfied and had given back as good as he got, even though he limped slightly at the moment.<p>

But Puck just grinned when he saw him and walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek while pinching his butt.

"You are aware that you're mine now, right? I claimed you."

"Yes I know. I wouldn't have let you run away from it you know. Now all we have to do is tell my dad about it."

"Oh, shit." Puck said, paling slightly and pulling Kurt closer to him.

Kurt smirked and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Puck would be an amazing boyfriend he was sure, he just needed a little training and some persuasion. And Kurt knew now what would make Puck agree to anything he asked. This was going to be _fun_.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Any thoughts? I hope you liked it, because I did. But please tell me what you thought about it.<em>


End file.
